Down With a Smile
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: Jeff the Killer has finally been beat. Follow him as he experiences a slow and painful fall through his past and the night air. (Rated T for some gore.)


**This is a quick one-shot I wrote while trying to get back into the swing of things. I'm very proud of it, actually. I've become a HUGE Jeff fangirl and I've decided to put all my knowledge of him into this one fic. Enjoy!**

Jeff escalated up the metal fire escape, trying to get to the roof, fresh blood oozing out of his wounds as he did so. The night was so silent that his heart beat sounded like an amplified drum. Jeff found himself at his destination, but, knew that this would be the end. No more running, no more killing; this was it. He felt like such a fool for not finding a better place to escape. He panted as he grasped the railing of the top of the building, throwing up what was left of his insides. Jeff did not deny the fact that there was blood in his vomit, for he did not need to comfort himself. Without warning, somebody grabbed the back of his hoodie, stabbed a knife into his back, and threw him over the side of the building. While falling, he looked back up from whence he came. Jeff saw a woman with burnt hair and beautiful black lipstick that covered her teasing smile. She'd done it; she'd gotten the best of him.

If anybody would've been watching this poor man's fall, you would've sen it happen so fast. But, for Jeff the fall was anything but that. He watched as the world slowly flew up around him. He watched as his own blood floated in droplets, separating every once in a while. He saw glass fly through the air from an earlier attack. He felt the pain of the knife jabbing his insides. It felt like the world had slowed down time specifically for his own torture. For him to reflect on exactly what he'd done wrong in his past. He did just that.

Jeff saw visions of his family and friends; those who'd died at the hands of his insanity. He saw his younger self, waiting in the hospital for a "special delivery." His father led him into the hospital room, where his mother held a beautiful baby boy. She announced that his name was Liu and that Jeff should guard his little brother with his life, always protecting and never harming him.

Jeff saw him and Liu playing on the floor together as children. He saw Christmas morning, the excitement on their faces as they opened presents from their parents. He saw them as older kids, playing videogames and himself cursing at the screen.. The young Liu would tease him, saying that he would tell their mother. They'd have a good, brotherly laugh afterwards.

Jeff saw several happy memories. Despite his lack of hydration, tears came forth from his body, hanging in the air just as his blood did. But, that wasn't the end of the visions and memories.

He saw the day that he'd got attacked by Keith, Troy, and Randy. He had protected his sibling because of what his mother had said. He couldn't let anything happen to his little brother... he just couldn't. He remembered the note that that had been signed "J." Jeff had kept that note, he had it in his front pocket of his hoodie. He also was taken back to that dreadful day where he had been set on fire; the day he lost his sanity. He once again felt the pain of his burns and the knife cutting into his face. Jeff saw his parents' terrified faces as the memory of brutally murdering them played. The worst memory of all flashed back to him; the one in which he kills his little brother. Carving the smile into his face... gutting him...

Jeff then saw a vision of himself dragging a girl about his age's body into the kitchen and tying her up. He saw himself light the girl on fire, and heard her screams once again. He felt the frustration of fleeing the fire department and cops.

Jeff then saw the events of earlier. He felt the shock of being attacked with no warning. The pain he'd felt when he'd been smashed into the window and the glass cut into his back. It was so real, it was actually like he was getting thrown around and smacked into the concrete wall of the alley again. He'd saw the events leading up to the present. Other memories flew before his eyes...

_People's horrified faces..._

The ground was very close...

_People screaming..._

Jeff braced himself for impact...

_People's organs getting cut and ripped from their body..._

Finally the time had arrived...

_And his own face... his soulless eyes... his pale, leathery face... that demented smile..._

And with that last vision, Jeff remembered and felt proud of who he was. He hit the ground, and went down with a smile.


End file.
